


Guest Satisfaction Guaranteed

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a boy tried to make his brother happy from loneliness, his best friend came over and asked him to go to a birthday party. Once he arrived, he quickly realized that this party wasn't just any ordinary birthday party as things started to get interesting.





	Guest Satisfaction Guaranteed

“We're home brother.” My brother said as he stood outside my door of his car. "Let's get you in bed."

“Stop trying to replace mom.” I growled as I looked at him.

“So mom calls you brother too?” He asked with a smile. “I better act myself then. Come on, up and at em honey.”

“Okay don't say that.” I said nervously, making him chuckle.

My brother reached for me and picked me up, then pull me to him as he got ready to kiss me, but I pushed his face away.

“What's with you today?” I growled. “Are you drunk?”

I took a smell of his breath and saw he was drunk.

“What's wrong, why did you get drunk?” I asked in worry.

“Sorry, I felt a little down.” He said.

“What do you wish me to do to help you?” I asked with a sigh.

“We'll can you help me with a girlfriend to help me take care of you.” He asked, then he smiled. “I wouldn't mind getting laid too.”

“I'm fifteen, I can take care of myself.” I said. “And about the second part, I wouldn't mind getting that myself.”

He chuckled.  
“Really, I never miss your birthday before.” I said.

“Okay, I'm fifteen in a week, close enough.” I said as I rolled my eyes. “Now put me down before you fall.”

He start to stagger making me stare at him in worry.

“Jeez, I was kidding.” He said.

“I hate it when you get drunk.” I grumbled.

“No you don't.” He said as he walked into the house, then set me down. “Now get me a girlfriend please.”

“What if I decided to go gay instead.” I asked with a grin. “I never can get a girlfriend myself.”  
He stared at me in disbelief.

“Then I'm shit out of luck.” He said. “Are you seriously thinking on going gay?”

“I am gay.” I said with a grin, making him stared at me nervously. “Wow, what happen to all the knowledge you got from reading the dictionary with me a few years back?”

He smiled as he sighed in relief.

“I'm glad your happy.” He said as he walked to his room and laid me down.

“Wrong room.” I said. “Not that I'm complaining. I do like your bed more than mine.”

He looked around, then sighed as he laid down flat.

“Still not used to giving me the smaller room when you took over I see.” I said.

“I didn't take over.” He whined.

“It's okay.” I said. “Just get sober, your goofiness has gone on long enough. Go get laid in your dream, I'll try to do the same.”

He smiled as he saw my smile, then I laid back as I stared at him. My smile faded as I didn't like seeing the loneliness in his face. I sighed and cuddled up with him, then closed my eyes. I woke up from my brother mumbling, making me open my eyes and saw him still asleep.

“My God brother how did you get this fine girl for me?” He mumbled, making me giggle.

“If only it was real.” I said.

“Damn she has a sexy pussy.” He mumbled.

“Care to share it with me?” I asked with a giggle.

“I guess I can since you got her for me.” He said

I stared in disbelief since I didn't expect to get a response, then I grinned as I got an idea.

“What is your darkest sexual desire?” I asked.

“This threesome was one of them.” He said.

I laughed as I covered my mouth, then stared in shock as I saw he was really aroused as I saw his shaft growing under the blankets. I stared at it, then sighed as I didn't like him this lonely if he really is having dreams of having a threesome with me. I pulled off the blanket and saw his shorts were almost off from tossing in turning, making me sigh again.

“I didn't mean it when I said I was gay brother.” I said. “It just happened.”

I grabbed his shorts and pulled it down, then stared at his five in shaft. I pulled off my sweat pants and looked at myself.

“I can't believe I'm the same size as you.” I said as I saw my hard on.

I got on top of him and started to kiss his chest, then I licked his nipple.

“I'm so glad I watched your porn movies.” I said. “I wouldn't have the faintest idea of what to do if I didn't, making my brother chuckle.

“Okay suck me my girlfriend.” He mumbled. “Let my brother fuck you.”

I giggled, then moved down to his shaft and saw pre on the end of his shaft. I licked it off and shrugged my shoulders as it wasn't too bad, then stared to suck him. My brother moaned, then gasped.

“What the hell brother.” He yelped, making me look at him. “I thought you were joking when you said you were gay.”

“I was until you started to have your sex dream.” I said. “Then I wanted to make you happy since you are so down deep in depression, so things just happened when I saw your shaft hard.”

“Tell me I didn't take your virginity yet.” He whined.

“No, this is my first time doing this to you.” I said. “I'm sorry.”

I grabbed my pants, then I heard my brother sigh.

“Please don't be ashamed brother.” He said. “I know why you don't want me depressed." I looked at him, then to his shaft.

“You realize we have the same size shaft right?” I asked.

My brother looked at me, then his face filled with disbelief.

“Jeez you're going to be huge when your eighteen.” He said.

“Can I finish you off?” I asked. “I kinda did like the taste of your pre.”

He stare at me nervously, then sighed as he shook his head.

“I will not take your virginity.” He said. “That's a girl's job.”

“The girl can't take them both.” I said, making him stared at me In shock.

“Did you like what you did?” He asked.

I stared at him as I didn't know if I should answer that.

“Okay I'm not letting you continue.” He said nervously. “This is so wrong in the first place and technically illegal.”

I sighed and nodded.

“Just promise me you won't do what mom did with her depression.” I said, making him sighed and hugged me.

“I won't kill myself.” He said.

A knock on the door filled the air, making me gasp and put on my clothes, then looked a my cone in my pants.

“How do I get rid of it?” I whined. “You're porn didn't tell me that.”

He stared at me in disbelief, then looked a this stash of movies.

“Sorry.” I said nervously.

“Well getting away from me would help now that you like the sight of me.” He said. “Please don't do this again to me.”

I sighed and nodded, then walked to the door while stuffing my cock between my legs as the person knocked again.

“Hold on, I'm coming.” I said as I finally got my cock to stick to me.

I opened the door and saw my best friend with his girlfriend.

“Do you need something Carl and... um...” I started to say before look to his girl.

“Her name is Sally and do you mind if you come to my house for my birthday?” Carl asked.

“Yes he does want to go.” My brother said, making me smile weakly.

“Looks like I'm coming even If I didn't want to, not that I don't.” I said as my smile became wider.

Carl smiled as Sally grabbed my hand and started to pull me to Carl's car.

“How many are joining?” I asked.

“Nearly the whole school.” He said.

“Jeez, how do you get everyone to like you? I asked. “You're still my only friend.”

“Well if you would come out of your shell that would change.” He said. “Now get in my car and let's go.”

“Do you have a drivers license.” I asked.

“Thank you for asking that.” My brother said.

Carl rolled his eyes and pulled out his ID.

“You may go.” He said. “Please keep him safe.”

Carl nodded as I got in the car. Once we got to his house, I heard rave music.

“I told you he was going to hate the music.” Carl said.

“Don't worry about it.” I said. “I'll just ignore it like I always do.”

He pulled me into the house and I gasped as I saw several people nude, making Carl laugh.

“Yes you can do it too.” He said.

“I don't think I'm brave enough.” I said as my boner resurfaced.

“Damn man your huge.” He said.

“Shut it please.” I said through my teeth as I tried to hide it again, then quickly sat down.

Carl laughed as he watched me place a pillow over myself. A few minute of staring out and trying to avoid the sight of everyone, someone grab my arm and pulled me to my feet, making me grab the pillow.

“You won't need that.” A girl said.

I looked at her and saw her naked in front of me, then she grabbed my ass. I looked at Carl and Sally as they were grinning behind her. The girl grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside as she turned around, then she started to pull me to a room. As she walked, she groped my cock, then she grabbed Carl and Sally as we passed. Sally reach into my pants and underwear, then grabbed my cock.

“What are you doing.” I whispered forcefully. “You belong to Carl.”

“Not tonight.” Carl said. “Tonight we are getting you laid with an orgy. Is Lassie to your liking?”

I stared at him nervously, making him giggle as he nodded to Lassie, then he started to strip in front of me. I stared at his four inch hard shaft, then I saw Sally start stripping as she stared at my bulge with a small smile.

“How are you okay with this?” I asked. “She's your girlfriend.”

“She wants it.” He said. “She's even giving her virginity to you.”

I stared at him in shock, then shook my head.

“That's not right.” I whined. “That's yours.”

“Actually it's hers.” He said.

Lassie pulled down my pants, making me look back and saw the door was closed and locked with a padlock.

“Why is there a padlock on the door?” I asked nervously.

“So you can't run away.” Carl said.

Lassie grabbed my underwear, but I grabbed it and pulled away.

“You might want to stop resisting because you're getting laid no matter what.” Carl said. “Even if we have to rape you.”

I stared at him in disbelief, then Sally grabbed my shaft, making me pull away.

“Rape it is then.” Carl said with a sigh of disappointment as he grabbed me and put me on the bed.

“Wait, you not going to rape me, are you?” I whined "I thought we were best friends."

“I don't want to, but you will be losing both virginity today.” He said.

I sighed and pulled down my underwear as my face started to burn up as Lassie and Sally stared at it with impression.

“Get the tape ruler.” Sally said. “The record is five this year.”

“The last time I measured it it was that size.” I said nervously.

“How long was that?” Carl asked.

“About five months ago.” I said.

“Then you beat the record.” He said as he took the measuring tape from Lassie, then grabbed my cock, making me grunt.

“Are you gay?” I asked.

“No, I'm bi or so I think.” He said. “Six and a half, damn your huge.”

The girls giggled.

“Are you going peacefully?” He asked, making me take a deep breath, then nodded. “Sally you're first on his cock and lassie you get on his face, while I watch until his ass is available."

I scooted back on the bed and let out a shaky breath as I closed my eyes.

“Why are you freaking out?” He asked.

“I don't want to answer that.” I said, the let out a yelp as I felt Sally's mouth on my cock. “Oh God!”

“A little more detail on that would be nice.” Carl said. “I want to know how good that feels.”

“There is no words to describe how good that feels.” I moaned.

“That says plenty.” He said with a giggle. “I can't wait to feel that on me.”

I felt the bed shift, then I felt something touch my lips, making me open my eyes and saw Lassie on me with a smile. I saw her open her lips revealing her intact hymen, so I opened my mouth as she put her slit on me making me start licking, then she started to grind on my face as she closed her eyes before I pushed my tongue deeper in.

“You taste nice Sally.” Carl said. “I can't wait until I taste him.”

Sally's mouth pull off me, then she moved away as Carl's mouth started to suck me. I reached up and grabbed Lassie's ass that fit perfectly in my hands, then started to rub them as I push a finger in her ass. She smiled and pushed it deeper by pushing back. Carl pull off as he swapped places with his girl.

“Yes, I like sucking him too.” He said.

A second later, I felt the bed shift again, then I felt Sally's slit wrap around my shaft, making me yelp out and push as far as I could in her, then she started to bob up and down on me.

“God, that's better than your mouth.” I moaned, making everyone giggle.

“How does it feel to lose your virginity?” Carl asked.

“Again no words.” I moaned. “God, I have bad endurance. Get off please!”

Sally didn't listen.

“I said get off.” I moaned. “This isn't a joke.”

“I know.” She said, making me looked at Carl and saw he didn't care.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked.

He nodded as I let out a low moan, then shot loads deep with in her.

“Oh, that is a good feeling.” Sally moaned. “You got to let him do that to you Lassie.”

“I will.” She moaned. “I hope you like the taste Richie.”

A second later, her walls clamp around my tongue, then a bitter saltiness filled my mouth, making me lap it up as it tasted like grapefruit with salt.

“I love grapefruit.” I moaned.

“How in the world.” Lassie yelped. “He just guessed what I had for lunch by drinking my cum.”

Carl laughed

“Okay swap places.” Carl said. “He needs to rest for a few seconds.”

Sally got off my cock as Lassie got off my face, then Sally come over to my face and put it on my mouth as she held. Once she removed her hand, my cum fall into my mouth. I moaned as I didn't like mine as much as my brothers and Lassies. Once she was clean, She got off me as Carl pulled me over to the edge, then climbed over me. I stared at him as he smiled, then he rolled over on to his back as I sat up. Once I was sitting up, Carl grabbed my head as he pulled open my mouth, then shoved his cock into my mouth.

“Suck or it's going deeper.” Carl said.

I stared at him, then stared to suck him.

“Really?” Carl asked in shock.

“I have no choice as you said.” I said still with a mouth full of meat. "I don't want this to turn into rape, so I'm willing."

“Do you mind deepthroating me?” Carl asked with a smile, making me whined and pulled away, then he whined. “Oh come on.” 

I stared at him before he giggled, then Sally push me off the bed, making me yelp out while I fell as she got on him.

“Careful Sally, he almost hit is head on the nightstand.” Carl said.

“I'm fine.” I said as Sally got on his cock, making him moaned as he thrust into her.

“Man, you were right there are no words to describe the heaven on Earth.” Carl moaned.

Sally smiled with a blush as Lassie came to me with worry on her face since i didn't get up.

“I'm fine.” I said.

She nodded, then looked at my softening shaft. Lassie picked me up, then laid on the bed and pulled me on top of her, making me look at her C cup breasts. I smiled nervously, then she pushed my mouth on her nipple before I started to suckle it, making Lassie squirm as she moaned. I felt Carl grab my shaft and started to fondle it until I was hard again, the he looked at Lassie.

“You ready?” He asked.

Lassie looked at him, then down to his hand and nodded quickly. He line me up to her, then smiled. I pushed in making Lassie whine, then I broke through her hymen making me moan as she was warmer than Sally.

“Is that a yes on you being my boyfriend?” She asked with a grin.

I nodded and started to kiss her, then pushed in until I hit her back wall, making her yelp out before her whole body shake as her walls clamped around my cock.

“Damn, you can fuck.” She yelped. “I came twice in twenty minutes.”

Carl laughed.

“That's the perk of having a perfect cock.” He said.

A second of her pussy trying to pull me in deeper, making me moan from the feeling. I heard Sally moaned as she pushed on top of Carl.

“Oh wow, that's a feeling I will be wanting more.” Carl; moaned. “Can I taste you, before I take his anal virginity.”

“You're not serious, right?” I whined as I looked at him.

“I am.” He said. “Do you go willingly or do I have to rape you?”

“I Will never let you rape me.” I said with a sigh. “I don't like making my best friend do that. I'll let it happen. Just don't kill me by spearing me too fast.”

“I'm not that big.” He said, then started to suck on Sally.

“Oh, I can taste you both and you two are not bad too.” He said, then push her off him as he started to crawl to me.

Fear filled my body, making Lassy grabbed me with worry on her face, then she kissed me.

“Focus on me.” She said.

I started to kiss her, then felt Carl grab my hips, making me whimper as my fear went through the roof. Lassie push her tongue in my mouth, but I shook my head.

“No, I might bite it off.” I said.

“Right.” She said with disbelief. “Why didn't I think of that?”

A second later, I felt something warm touch my backdoor, making me moan as I realized it was his tongue as he push pass the door.

“Gross, get your tongue out of there.” I whined, making everyone giggle.

“You like it, I like it, so quit complaining and return to fucking your girl.” He said.

“That is so wrong.” I said as I started to fuck again, making Lassie grinned.

“I hope you don't mind me trying it.” She said.

“Just don't put your tongue in my mouth...” I started to say, but let out a moan as Carl push his tongue in me again. “God that feels so weird.”

Lassie giggled, then I grabbed her breast as I kissed her. A few second later, I felt something bigger touch my backdoor, making me go wide eyed as I wasn't ready for this, then Lassie hugged me.

“Stay calm.” She said.

I let out a gasp as I felt Carl push his head into me, making me stop fucking, then I moan in discomfort as he pushed in his shaft until I felt his pelvis touch my ass.

“How does that not hurt?” I yelped.

“I don't know, but you are really tight.” He said. “I think I want this more often from you buddy. I also want to feel you cum in me.”

Lassie smile as she wanted that too.

“Fuck Richie.” Carl said.

I stared to thrust in Lassie as Sally put her ass on Lassie's face, making her start licking. Sally gasped as I started to lick her hole, making her moan and gasp some more.

“God, God, God, I can't hold on.” Sally yelped, making me push my tongue as far as I could in her.

A second later I felt a gush of warm liquid shoot into my mouth.

“Jeez you're a jet stream compare to my girl.” I said, making everyone giggle.

Sally put her slit on Lassie and she started to suck in the juices.

“I'm not really into girls.” Lassie said. “So don't make this into a habit please.”

“Okay.” Sally said.

“How about you?” Carl asked. “Are you into boys Richie?”  
I didn't say a word, then started to feel my climax approaching again, making me thrust faster before Lassie smiled.

“Don't pull out please.” Lassie said. “I want it in.”

I stared at her, then nodded as I let out a low moan and pushed as far as I could, smashing into her Cervix. Lassie screamed in pleasure as I shot several loads into her womb, then her walls tightened around me as I heard Carl moan with several shots of warm cum in me. I fell flat gasping for air as i never felt anything like that in my life.

“I can't go on anymore.” I moaned.

“And your answer?” Lassie asked. “I want more orgies like this.”

“I'm Bi as well, but I will not do anyone but my best friend so don't try to get another man on me. I will not let anyone have you like Carl dose to his girl though so don't let anyone take you.”

“Just the way I want it.” She said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
